The Other Side Of Down  Songfic Collection
by MilkyStars
Summary: A collection of Songfics based on songs from David Archuleta's newest album, The Other Side of down. For Gamma Orion's album challenge on HPFC. May have some language in later chapters, not sure. Hence the T. Characters Based on later Chapters.


**One**

**Song: Stomping the Roses**

**Pairing: Draco /3 Daphne (Greengrass)**

**PRE ASTORIA GREENGRASS**

_Wasting Time Just_

_Going Mindless_

_Watching your charades_

_When you were younger_

_Did it occur to you_

_Ten years from now_

_You'd act the same age_

I sat on the couch, watching you jump up and down after seeing your friend come over. Just like ten years ago, when you were nine, and me and my parents went to visit you. Did this ever occur to you, that you'd be an adult but still a child?

I'm feeling crazy as I write this message to you. I'm sorry about this, Daphne.

_I Cannot Carry On This Way,_

_Although I've Carried all your every little thing_

_Carry Me away_

I'm sorry I have to leave.

I cannot continue on like this,

Even If I've put up with it for so long.

I've grown tired of your childish games.

I've got my eyes set on someone else.

_Did You Feel Like Stomping the Roses?_

_Smashing out all the Feeling inside of it_

_It's a bad business,_

_The way you're stomping the roses._

Why would you stop roses?

Smashing something so beautiful and meaningful to others.

I don't understand why.

Every time I do something for you,

You stomp it all away, like you don't care.

And yet when you ask of something from me,

You make me do it without a doubt.

_I was flipping Channels on my television_

_And It Made Me Feel Unwell_

_One of those Complicated Soap Operas _

_I almost Felt Like I was watching myself_

I went to visit Granger, to mend the relationship between the trio and myself.

You know, because I couldn't go to Potter's or Weasley's unless I wanted to die.

She had a nice home in Muggle London, with all the Regular Wizard things like Floo and all.

She also had quite a few Muggle items, a Telly-Phone to contact her parents, whom she finally returned their memories to, some other stuff, and a Telly-Vision.

She was watching a "Soap Opera", a complicated Telly-Vision Show, where the man has to deal with a girl much like you.

I almost felt like I was the man and you were the girl.

_Everyone knows it  
>I know, I know, I know<br>I know it's over and I  
>I know, I know, I know<br>Always been your token nice guy  
>I know that you rule your whole world<br>I thought I could live in it  
>But I just can't<em>

I know that this relationship is not working out.

I know that I've always been "Mr. Nice Guy to the rescue".

I know that you have your own kingdom you live in, with you as the Queen.

I thought that I could live there, happily ever after.

But I just Can't.

So Daphne, I'm sorry. But there is no us. U and I will always remain apart in the alphabet.

I have to leave you, but we will meet again. Just in a different situation.

Yours truly,

And Truly Sorry,

Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

**This is the Songfic-ish thing for Gamma Orion's Album Challenge on HPFC!**

**This is from David Archuleta's latest Album "The Other Side of Down"**

**I saw him perform this live last year, and this year I also saw him live (But he didn't sing this.) for the Concert Shooting of his new "Soap Opera" Nandito Ako in Manila and also his Grand Fans Day Mall show. That was awesome. So yeah, He's my second favorite singer, and a great inspiration to me.**

**This story is Pre-Draco/Astoria. I don't really know what year Daphne is, but pretend that they're the same year. So they've been dating, and Daphne (as OOC as I put her) is acting Childish and Selfish. So Draco hands her a letter and breaks up with her. This is that letter.**

**Italics are the lyrics. I didn't put them all, because they're basically repeats. The Idea of "Stomping the Roses" is the boy has put up with his Childish, Immature, Selfish girlfriend and now he just can't stand it anymore.**

**I hope you enjoyed the first Song of "The Other Side of Down" Song-fic series! Please Alert, Favorite, Review and tell me your opinion on the first one! The next one is My Kind of Perfect!**

**Max**


End file.
